<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gods, Mischief and Art by Lilituism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731657">Gods, Mischief and Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilituism/pseuds/Lilituism'>Lilituism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And sad scenes, Another collection of my artwork, Drawings of funny scenes, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Giftart, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Whump, a bit of everything really, some blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilituism/pseuds/Lilituism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here there be Artwork. Or something. </p><p>This will be where I post and collect my MCU artwork. Let's face it, that means mostly Loki artwork. </p><p>With the announcement of the Loki series my obsession with the Trickster was revived and I've been reading a lot of Fanfic since. And I've been getting inspired. </p><p>As such, I will share with you Fanart of my favourite stories, some random scribbles and illustrations of scenes which I would love to read about. These last ones can be seen as writing prompts and should someone feel inspired to fill one of these I will love you forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frigga | Freyja &amp; Loki (Marvel), Loki &amp; Odin (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Illustration for With One More Try (Can We Start Again) by Infinite_Monkeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Monkeys/gifts">Infinite_Monkeys</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Cat00/gifts">00Cat00</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/camomiletea/gifts">camomiletea</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdays_Angel/gifts">Thursdays_Angel</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403638">With One More Try (Can We Start Again)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Monkeys/pseuds/Infinite_Monkeys">Infinite_Monkeys</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044165">Aftermath</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Monkeys/pseuds/Infinite_Monkeys">Infinite_Monkeys</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659690">The Secret Door</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Cat00/pseuds/00Cat00">00Cat00</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270545">undetermined intervention</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/camomiletea/pseuds/camomiletea">camomiletea</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As with my other artwork related collective works on AO3, there will be giftart for amazing stories by amazing writers, a bunch of sketches or random character art and there will be drawings of scenes that I would love to find in a story. These will be marked as such in the chapter title.<br/>Should you know a story with such a scene, please drop me a link! The fandom is so vast that it's entirely possible I've just not come across it.<br/>Should you yourself feel inspired by my drawn writing prompts and decide to craft a story including it, then please (!) send me a link and I will worship you and your generosity. </p><p>Also, I love reading, so if you know of a fic I might like, please feel free to recommend it. I love Loki-centric fics, I love H/C and family drama, but I always hope for a happy end (I'm sappy like that). I'm especially interested in pre-canon or early canon.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>May I just say how much I LOVE the Fun With Time Loops series by Infinite_Monkeys! It's funny, it's sad, it has action and amazing dialogue, haertbreak and moments that just crack me up. </p><p>I'm re-reading the whole tale right now and I had already started sketching before that. As such, have one of my favourite scene - the chocolate fountain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Excerpt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403638/chapters/41774738#workskin">With One More Try (Can We Start Again) by Infinite_Monkeys</a></p>
<p>
  <em>“Somebody please tell me what I'm looking at,” Stark said. “Because no way is the evil villain we were sent here to stop cuddling up to a chocolate fountain.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drawn Prompt #1 - Feel free to write about</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I did mention that I love H/C, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Illustration for Aftermath by Infinite_Monkeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another illustration for the Fun With Time Loops series. Another scene that had me laughing out loud. </p><p>And I forced myself to do some lettering even though I don't like it. Hope you can decipher my wonky handwriting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Excerpt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044165">Aftermath by Infinite_Monkeys</a></p><p>
  <em>He had to admit, there was something mesmerizing about watching the confused agents drop out of the portal one by one, rolling over each other in a tangle of limbs until they formed an unruly pile on the floor of the cell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head. “It's unnatural,” he muttered to himself, but he had to admit it was convenient. The thought of turning the two of them loose on the rest of SHIELD was more tempting than it probably should have been.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It appears to be raining men,” Loki said casually as he watched more agents tumble into the pile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hallelujah,” Wong replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need a drink,” Fury said.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drawn Prompt #2 - feel free to write about (if you do I'll love you forever)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, for once I have more than a single image for this and I would also like to share my thoughts about this Prompt, because it is something that I would absolutely LOVE to read.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Writing Prompt: </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>In Norse Mythology (and yes, this idea came to me while reading Neil Gaiman's version) the eight-legged horse Sleipnir is the result of Loki saving the Gods from a contract by seducing a stallion.</p>
<p>What I would like to see goes something like this:</p>
<p>Asgard needs a new defense building, in the original myth it's a big wall, but in the Marvel verse it might be a special building for a new shield or something similar. The problem is that building one would take a really long time and a lot of effort, so it's a very fortunate coincidence indeed that just now a stranger apears at court claiming to be a master builder and offering to finish the project in just three seasons (in myth it's Winter - Summer - Winter). For a price, of course. He claims that no one can do construction work like he does and the building would not only be done fast, but would be of the highest quality as well. All he wants for his labour is the hand of the Goddess Freya in marriage (and the Sun and the Moon in the myth, however that might be incorporated).</p>
<p>After a lot of heated discussion - led by Freya unsurprisingly - the gods agree to the bargain, but on the condition that the stranger finish his work in only one season and that he may have no help whatsoever. The latter condition is modified on the builder's request so that he may make use of his horse - a magnificent stallion called Svadilfari. </p>
<p>At first the gods congratulate themselves on their clever scheme, thinking that the terms are entirely impossible to meet and that the builder is an arrogant fool who's going to lay a decent foundation and maybe start work on the actual building without getting paid anything. And when the season is over the gods can continue the work or maybe contract the stranger for more reasonable payment. Their good mood evaporates rather quickly, though as it becomes obvious the the builder will meet the set criteria. Every evening he takes his horse into the mountains and returns with piles of building materials the next morning.</p>
<p>(So far, it's basically the original myth.)</p>
<p>Now, people at court talk and for days there's no other topic than the humiliation that will come over Asgard when the contract is fulfilled. Loki, desperate to finally proof himself, sees a chance to do just that. He tells no one about his plans so that Thor and his friends can't interfere. Planning everything meticulously, he sets out around mid-day with the deadline only days away. In his dimensional pocket he has rations and books, a change of clothes and supplies for camping. Close to the construction site he spies Svadilfari in a nearby meadow grazing freely. Loki changes into a beautiful mare and entices the stallion to follow. Together they run off, away from the city and into the woods. The woods that Loki had scouted out beforehand of course. He has no intention of allowing the stallion to catch him, but he needs to keep the beast occupied for long enough to make sure the building contract fails. </p>
<p>Therefore he leads the pumped up horse to a herd of wild horses that he had found on his earlier scouting. Changing back to his Aesir form he sticks around to make sure his plan works. During the wait or maybe even before he set off, he starts to wonder. Svadilfari is a truly impressive specimen and the mare he picked from the herd is likewise stunning. The foal of this union would be something to behold. Especially if what he'd been reading about magical constructs and enhancements might actualy work on a living being. And it's not as if anyone in the Palace would miss him overly much if he stayed away for a couple months. Thor does it all the time after all.</p>
<p>So he decides to stay and he enjoys the time in nature, without anyone interrupting his reading or spell-casting. And it works! When the foal is born, it has more limbs than he had expected, but the little stallion is otherwise healthy and already a sight to behold. Proud of his accomplishment he takes the little guy back to Asgard, hoping that gifting the foal to his father will finally earn him some recognition.</p>
<p>Meanwhile in Asgard the royal family is devastated. Loki has disappeared and the townsfolk talk of a graceful black mare leading away the builder's stallion, thus sabotaging the construction work. Thor and his parents are horrified by the implication. Especially once Svadilfari returns days later. Alone.</p>
<p>The builder's bargain has failed and Asgard is saved from the humiliation of having to hand over Freya - but the price they seemingly paid is far too high. In a rage the builder makes lewd accusations about shape-shifting whores. With tempers already running high all he accomplishes with that is getting his head bashed in by Thor (who kills the builder in the myth, too. But only because the guy outs himself as a giant and myth-Thor loves to kill stuff).</p>
<p>Loki stays gone for months - a suspicious number of months - and no amount of frantic worrying, searching and scrying unearths even a hint of his wherabouts.</p>
<p>Then all of a sudden he returns on his own. With as much of a tan as he ever gets. And a foal in tow. An obviouly magical, black-coated, green-eyed foal (I like to imagine that the use of so much magic on the unborn foal would influence more than the number of legs).</p>
<p>In that moment every horrific worry and suspicion of Loki's family appears to be proven correct. Odin, Frigga and Thor are gutted with this apparent proof. Loki meanwhile is exceedingly confused by his family's strange and completely unexpected behavior.</p>
<p>Let the Angst commence!</p>
<p>.... I did not expect to write this much for the prompt, but the idea won't leave me alone and I felt I had to explain the idea behind the illustrations I've done.</p>
<p><span class="u">What I would like to see</span> (should anyone be willing to turn this mess into a story): family angst and comfort with a very confused Loki and an adorable baby Sleipnir.</p>
<p><span class="u">What I DON'T want to see</span>: Odin being an evil ass (I refuse to see him as such, I see him as a loving father with dysmal communication skills who can't handle the role conflict of king vs. father), actual bestiality</p>
<p>In general, I'm a sap, I love stories that focus on family drama with lots of comfort and a happy-ish resolution. And I think I'll stop writing now and simply show you the images I've made. :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Illustration for Here We Go Now One More Time by Infinite_Monkeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I LOVE the Fun With Time Loops series by Infinite_Monkeys! </p><p>This is not for a specific scene, instead I aimed more for a comic cover-like group shot. And because I wanted to have all the glowy stuff, I worked digital for a change. I'm quite happy with how it turned out to be honest. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Go and check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272089">Fun With Time Loops by Infinite_Monkeys</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crossover Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How could I not? I mean, come on! Zagreus from the game Hades - sexy, witty, black haired god with major daddy issues. Marvel's Loki - sexy, witty, black haired god with all the daddy issues. They should definitely meet! After all, Olympus does actually exist in the Marvel Universe (not the MCU yet, but still). So it stands to reason that Hades exists, too. Right? Right! <br/>I figure the easier way to meet up would be Loki going to Hades and not the other way around. <br/>Possible scenarios could be:<br/>- world-walking accident (took a wrong turning somewhere and whoops, stuck in the underworld)<br/>- alternate resolution of the fall from the Bifrost (also known as the classic approach)<br/>- assassination attempt gone wrong (poison maybe? very unpredictable method that. Could also lead to a very angsty Sleeping Beauty scenario on Asgard) &lt;- I think that's my fav, but that's just my opinion</p><p>Anyway. If anyone ever wrote a crossover like this or similar to this, I would just LOVE to read it! </p><p>On a side note, this pic is cross-posted in my Hades art collection here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901609/chapters/68324395</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Illustration for The Secret Door by 00Cat00</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I stumbled across The Secret Door by 00Cat00 which is a lovely HP crossover with a very intriguing idea. Most crossovers I've seen revolve around an adult Loki, this one has kid Loki attending Hogwarts after accidentlally crossing dimensions. It's such a great premise, Loki finally making some friends of his own in a world where magic is highly valued. <br/>The story has only just started and isn't far along yet, but I really like it so far and I'm looking forward to more. It also made me itch to illustrate, so I did. :)</p>
<p>The scene is from chapter 4. But I also HAD to draw Frederick who gets introduced in chapter 5- he's simply too adorable!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>From Chapter 4 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659690/chapters/70256901">The Secret Door by 00Cat00</a> :</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hagrid took a deep breath. "You can put the dagger away now, Loki"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry gasped. "What?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki looked sheepish at being found out, but obeyed, and put away an elegant, thin silver dagger Harry hadn't even noticed by waving his hand in the air. One moment it was there, and the next it was gone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry" He didn't sound sorry at all. "I became nervous with the staring"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Aditional character sketch of Frederick the Chocolate Frog:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Illustration for undetermined intervention by camomiletea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story these drawings are based on is beautiful! It's unfinished, but the chapters that exist are incredible. Go read it, it's definitely worth it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Excerpt from </strong>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270545/chapters/48048607">
    <strong>undetermined intervention Ch. 1 by camomiletea</strong>
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had run from his rooms not bothering to change from his bed trousers. The light linen clung to his legs as he sped through hallways filtered by light, spooking servants he could not care for right now. He must have looked quite unhinged, running in nothing but the pants he had slept in, but he needed to know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vivid fantasy or reality?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>He came to a stop in front of her doors.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Frigga’s chambers.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>His fingers reached out to touch the richly adorned surface of the doors as he pressed them open, pushing through into the light filled rooms his Mother occupied.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Excerpt II from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270545/chapters/48048607">undetermined intervention Ch. 1 by camomiletea</a></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He fell to his knees before her, bowing towards her until his head laid in her lap, hands moving to clench at her skirts like a tired child. He breathed out in relief, a light laugh making his body shudder.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>A gentle hand came to rest on his head, fingers moving through strands of dark hair, untangling the mess he had not cared to alter.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“Loki,” the Queen murmured, worry colouring her voice.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sketch Dump #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few smaller/quicker sketches without much backstory. But should you feel inspired by something, go ahead. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>This started as a warm-up pose sketch, then I remembered the thing with the snake dripping venom and I ended up blinding him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Can't ever have enough hugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another warm-up sketch that got finished. No real backstory for this one, though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Illustration for undetermined intervention by camomiletea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved illstrating this scene, because I celebrated the fact that back-from-the-future Loki doesn't hold back sparring. It's such a beautiful moment. Although it is sad that his skill could change overnight and no one noticed because no one was paying attention to what his skills were before. So, he gets to explain it away as having taught himself while everyone else was busy. </p><p>I also realize that I mistakingly put Mjolnir in Thor's hand in the first one even though he's thrown it a moment before this. Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Excerpt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270545/chapters/48048607">undetermined intervention Ch.1 by camomiletea</a></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor fell again, but did not stay down long enough for Loki to bend him into submission, instead spinning on his knee and swinging Mjolnir out towards his brother. Loki dodged it with next to no effort, using the moment to throw his daggers out and catch Thor’s cape, staking it to the ground and making Thor fall to the ground yet again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Excerpt II from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270545/chapters/48048607">undetermined intervention Ch.1 by camomiletea</a><br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He fought off each of Thor’s violent blows, before dodging once again and slipping out of Thor’s reach, grabbing the back of his brother’s collar and slamming him to the ground once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mjolnir fell from Thor’s hand at the impact and once again allowed Loki the honour of restraining his brother, his knee digging into Thor’s lower back as the elder squirmed beneath him once more.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Drawn Prompt #3 - feel free to write about</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so anyone remember Supernatural Season 1? I know, it's been a very long time, but I loved the show back in the day and I especially liked the season finale. Is it tropey as hell? Absolutely. But the idea is something I think has incredible potential for Angst and I love it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Writing Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>Loki's spirit gets (temporarily) seperated from his body. Possible reasons for this include the old and tried assassination attempt gone awry or maybe a cursed weapon. I personnally like the later idea. Maybe the brothers and the Warriors went on an adventure and Loki brought back this pretty ceremonial dagger because it carries an enchantment he doesn't recognize, but when he sets to examine it back home he accidently cuts himself and wakes up without his body (maybe the dagger belonged to a shaman who used it for spiritual journeys?). </p><p>Anyway, his body is still breathing, but basically comatose and no one can see or hear him as a spirit. Cue angst for everyone as his family worries about this sudden illness and Loki goes 'but I'm right here!'</p><p>What I would like is for them to slowly figure it out (hence the included Ouija board). Kudos if Loki works out how to move small objects around as a ghost and subsequently freaks out the staff.</p><p>No evil main characters, please. I love my fluffy family angst.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Illustration for Fun With Time Loops by Infinite_Monkeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What can I say, I'm a sucker for Hurt/Comfort and the idea of deadly allergies is exciting (as a story device, real life allergies are horrible). Sooo, I've been planning on doing this for a while and I finally got around to it. </p>
<p>WARNING for pretty graphic depiction of choking. The time loop takes care of the result in the story. I wanted to include the scene, because death by Pop-Tart is very undignified and it fits so well into the flow of the story. </p>
<p>Also, if you haven't read Fun With Time Loops by Infinite-Monkeys yet, go do it! It's brilliant!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Excerpt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403638/chapters/41553482#workskin">With One More Try (Can We Start Again) by Infinite_Monkeys</a></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He picked up the first berry by the stem, rolling it through his fingers slowly and enjoying the smell. The first bite was slow, almost lazy, and he savored it. <br/><br/>It consumed his attention to the point where he didn't notice Thor until he looked up and the other was there, opposite him with something near horror on his face. Thor stood frozen for an instant before he lunged forward and sent the berries tumbling. <br/><br/>“What are you doing?” His voice was half-choked with frantic panic. Loki regarded him impassively, the sweetness of the fruit still heavy on his tongue. <br/><br/>“I'm eating strawberries,” he said simply. “I've always wanted to. The smell is heavenly.” <br/><br/>“You are allergic to strawberries,” Thor shouted, as though he didn't know. As though the deep red, ripe berries weren't one more thing he envied, one more pleasure denied him simply for the crime of being Loki. He ran his tongue over his lips, aware of the way it had already begun to swell. <br/><br/>“I know what I'm doing,” he said, though the words did come out slightly muffled, slightly slurred. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Excerpt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978378">A Box of Space and Time by Infinite_Monkeys</a></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A moment later they were warm, and he put them on a plate and tried not to think about the fact that he was introducing an alien to Earth's cuisine with a Pop-Tart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki took one bite and choked, making a dramatic gagging noise. “Yeah,” he said, “I tried to tell you to stick with the M&amp;Ms. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to.” He brought a hand to his throat and kept gasping. Tony frowned. “Yeah, I get it, you don't like the Pop-Tart. You don't have to be all over-the-top about it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are the ingredients,” Loki said in a strained voice, and it hit Tony that it sort of sounded like he was having trouble breathing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I dunno. Wheat, I guess? Sugar? Corn syrup? Strawberries? All kinds of chemicals and crap? Crap, is some of that poisonous for aliens? I didn't even think about it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Allhrrr,” Loki said, or tried to say. Allergic? This did look like it could be an allergic reaction. There was an Epi pen in his first aid kit, which was...somewhere. He had no idea if that would even work to help an alien, but it had to be better than doing nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He took off at a sprint and started rummaging through the cabinets. It took until the third one for him to find the red-and-white case of his first aid kit, and even longer rooting through gauze pads and antiseptic to find the pen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the time he got back, Loki was sprawled and still on the floor, and not breathing. He slammed the pen into the muscle of the leg like they always did in the movies, but nothing happened. No breathing, no pulse, no moving when Tony frantically shook his shoulder. He took a deep breath and tried not to panic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Great job, Stark, first alien contact and you murder him with a Pop-Tart.'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Excerpt II from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978378">A Box of Time and Space by Infinite_Monkeys</a></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No sooner had Tony stepped into the SHIELD facility to meet this mysterious and probably evil alien they'd been telling him about when he found himself choking on blood, a dagger buried in his throat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It made no sense, but he would've sworn he heard someone say “that's for the Pop-Tart” as the SHIELD agents swarmed in and everything went dark.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Illustration for Picking Up the Pieces by Thursdays_Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really love this series. It's such a great epic-length story with both adorable and heart-wrenching moments. <br/>I didn't pick a particular scene to draw this time, but decided on character illustrations instead. One of Infinity and one of Loki with Morgan Stark and Jack all dressed up in their matching outfits. I might do more or illustrate scenes in future, I just can't decide on which one to pick. </p><p>Warning for SPOILERS! Go read the story if you haven't already.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Excerpt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437247/chapters/48486011">Endgame (Part 7 of the Picking Up the Pieces Saga) by Thursdays_Angel</a></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>They all looked to Loki, who pulled his hand back and slowly rose to his feet. Thor saw, not just Time, but all the Stones lazily circling his brother. “Loki?” Fear for his brother filled Thor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor stood, reaching for Loki. He grasped his arm to halt him. Loki’s head turned and Thor flinched away. Loki’s eyes swirled with every color of the Stones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[...]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright I’ll bite,” Tony said. “Who are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Stones circling Loki seemed to move in an almost amused way. “We are of the Primal Source. We are Infinity.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Excerpt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865686">Glue it All Back Together (Part 8 of the Picking Up the Pieces Saga) by Thursdays_Angel</a><br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked over and watched Loki place Morgan in the saddle then sat behind her. He adjusted the reigns, allowing Morgan to hold part of them. Loki had one hand on the reigns and the other wrapped around Morgan’s front to keep her from falling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony stepped over to them, glad once again to see his daughter so happy. He smiled to himself. He wasn’t sure if it had been done on purpose or not but he’d just realized that, besides the helm, Loki and Morgan were wearing matching outfits. “Did you plan that?” He asked, gesturing to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Plan what?” Loki asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your outfits. You’re just missing the helm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy’s right,” Morgan gasped. “Ki, hornays!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki sighed, narrowing his eyes as he leaned in towards Morgan. She giggled when he planted a kiss on her cheek. When he pulled away, his helm appeared in a shimmer of green. “Better?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Illustration for Fun With Time Loops by Infinite_Monkeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, first off, please allow me to apologize for being quite absent. Mental health can be a beast at times and it's one I've been battling with again lately. I'm really sorry it takes me ages to reply to comments, but believe me when I say I cherish each and every one of them. </p><p>That said, I really wanted to do some light character art and I also wanted to do another piece for the Fun With Time Loops Series by Infinite_Monkeys, because that story makes me laugh even on the darker days and it deserves all the love. While looking for inspiration I stumbled upon a photo from one of those high end magazine photo shoots with a group of actors looking both pretty and pretty bored and my first thought was 'Fury would totally force the newly formed Avengers to do something like this'. And yeah. That's what I've drawn basically. Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Illustration for Picking Up the Pieces by Thursdays_Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo, I've been re-reading the amazing Picking up the Pieces saga by Thursdays_Angel and when I read the Asgard part again, when they're taking family photos to bring back to the present time I just had to draw this. </p><p>I'm really happy with how this turned out. Hope you all enjoy it, too. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Excerpt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824301">Asgard by Thursdays_Angel</a></strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki felt his chest tighten again. This was what he had missed the most about his family. It was going to be terribly hard to say goodbye. “Oh,” Loki exclaimed, “Thor give me your phone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suspicion crossed Thor’s face, “Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki held out his hand. “Just give it to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor did reluctantly. Loki unlocked it and pulled up app he wanted, moving to stand in front of everyone. He held up the phone, adjusting it to where he wanted then used his seiðr to keep the phone floating in place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor seemed to finally catch on to what Loki was doing. His eyes lit up and he pulled their parents to stand by him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing?” Odin asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ll see,” Thor said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once Loki was sure he had the timing right, he quickly moved over to where the others were standing. “Look at the phone and smile.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their parents shared confused looks before doing what Loki said. There were a couple quick flashes from the phone and when it was done, Loki retrieved it. He couldn’t keep the smile from his lips as he showed their parents the photos he had just taken.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Drawn Prompt #4 - feel free to write about</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea wouldn't leave me alone. Drawing helped, but I would love to read a story around this idea. *hint, hint*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Writing Prompt:</strong>
</p><p>We've all seen the stories where the Infinity Stones are drawn to Loki. Considering he has a lot of contact with them canonically and even wields two of them (Mind and Space, though Mind might be debatable as he was likely under its influence and not the other way around) it's as good as canon that he has at least a strong connection to the Stones.</p><p>We also know for a fact that Loki can world-walk and can move independently from the Bifröst. He must have learned and practiced that a lot.</p><p>So, here's what I would like to see:</p><p>During one of his world-walking trips and/or experiments he stumbles upon the cave where the Aether is kept long before Jane Foster comes along. Seeing as he's a powerful magic-/seidr-wielder the Stone considers him a damn near perfect host and jumps at the opportunity to excape its prison.</p><p>Cue a confused and suddenly insanely powerful Loki.</p><p>I would love to see family drama and angst with a dose of h/c with a bamf!Loki. Just, no evil Odin, please.</p><p>Bonus points if the Dark Elves are awoken by this and are thrown into the mix.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>